The Things I'd do for You
by Lee411911
Summary: When Spain pays Romano a visit he discovers one of Romano's old moped scooters in the garage. They decide to ride it, but the unthinkable happens, leaving Romano hurt with amnesia. Drama, struggle, pain, and love happens during Romano's recovery.


**Hello reader! Well, firstly, HOLY CRAP THANK YOU FOR OPENING THIS, I LOVE YOU FOREVER! Uhm, now with that said, if you can't tell, this is my first fanfiction! I really hope you like this story and I hope to get more chapters out! I also want some suggestions/criticism. Well, ENJOY!**

Well, the day started out like any other normal day in a specific Italy's house. The keyword there is fucking _started. _

Lovino's morning was jumping off to what seem like a normal day till it hit about noon. That's when an uninvited knock was herd at the front door. Of course, he had no clue who would be there, but if he did, he probably wouldn't have opened it in the first place.

"Hola, Lovi!" Beamed a familiar bright Spaniard. Cheerfulness practically sparkled around him in the form of Spanish sunshine and flowers. Annoying as ever.

The one titled Lovi simply glared up to him into his bright green eyes. There went his day.

"…What the fuck are you doing at my house?" Annoyance was boiling in his voice. He _was_ just about to have his siesta when the damn doorbell rang.

Antonio, being used to the usual sharp tongue the adorable boy used, gave him a smile in attempt to calm him down. "Ah, muchacho, can't I just pop by and come see my favorite person every now and again?" His words came out happily. Too happily. It made an unwanted shiver go down the other's spine.

Lovi looked him dead in the eye with his arms folded over his chest.

"No, Bastard!" He snapped back, ready to fight back with words. "What the hell makes you think you can just come over to my damn house with that as a stupid excuse and-"

"I brought tomatoes~" The Spaniard cooed, holding up one of his old football bag filled with some of his amazing, home grown tomatoes- also know as Lovino's weakness.

Lovino looked at the bag with narrowed eyes as if thinking on what to do. There was a small pause in the air as he swayed the bag in his view. He knew him far too well. It almost made him sick.

"Come in…. Fucking bitch…" Grumbled the annoyed Italian, defeated by the wrath of the tomatoes. The happy Spaniard brightened up instantly, walking into the house finally.

"Gracias, _mi pequeño tomate_~" Damn him. Did He… Did he really plan on using that from the beginning? He defiantly did. He just knew it. That sneaky tomato loving bastard!

"Yeah, yeah." Came out another grumble as the stubborn Italian shut the door behind him.

Toni grinned happily, changing his eye contact to the small Italian behind him and lifted the bag up and pointed in the direction of the kitchen, he knew his place way too well. Probably because he came over a lot. But the reason behind that was unknown, not like he minded or anything. He kind of enjoyed his compa- he annoyed him! He annoyed the shit out of him. Damn him for coming over a lot…

"Oi, Lovi, how about we split and eat the tomatoes together?"

Lovino looked over to the idiot, narrowing his eyes. Did he have to ask, really? No, he seriously thought they were going to stuff the tomatoes down their shirts and go visit Ukraine and yell at her for underestimating their lack of boobs. Yeah, because that's normal. Damn that idiot.

"Is that even a question, dumbass?" He told him, frowning, and fallowed him into the kitchen.

The little Italian leaned his elbows on the island in the middle of the large kitchen and watched the Spaniard do whatever as he rested his chin on the palms of his hands, almost in an impatient way.

Antonio chuckled his warm laugh and opened the bag onto the kitchen counter, letting the tomatoes roll onto it. "Hah, I guess it's not, mi compadre." He concluded and reached out to the kitchen's faucet, twisting the one labeled _Freddo_. Cool water spilled out in an instant. He smiled and placed one of the fresh tomatoes under the pool of water and cleaned it gently so it wouldn't be harmed. After a few moments of being under the water, Antonio, obviously satisfied with how clean the fruit had gotten, grinned and looked over to the boy leaning on the counter. "_Coger."_

Oh that bastard and his Spanish. Before Lovi could even ask what the hell that meant, he tossed the tomato at him. Surprisingly, he caught it before it met the ground.

Looking at the fruit in his palm, he fought back one of his _rare smiles _from coming curling onto his lips.

_Grazie, Spagna._ He always thought it, but he would never say aloud. He rarely ever would in any situation. He was just far too hardheaded.

With that thought, the secretly eager Italian brought the ripe fruit up to his lip, biting into it slowly like an apple, enjoying the fresh taste that over came his mouth.

"_Your welcome…"_ Spain grumbled annoyed under his breath as he started to clean another one for himself. Why hadn't he taught him manners before Spanish? He didn't even know any Spanish anyways!

Wow, Antonio always seemed grow the best tomatoes. They were always so ripe and blump. They always seemed to look like they were about to burst with flavor just by looking at them. They may be amazing, but hell, Lovino would never say that to his face, no matter how true it was! He didn't need the happy Spanish sunshine's head getting any bigger.

Eventually, the Spaniard cleaned a fruit for his own, making sure it was as equally shiny and fresh. With a small, anticipated smile, he brought it up to his lips taking a bite.

The two happily (some more that others) ate their tomatoes they had anticipated on. No let downs on the taste ever.

Letting his gaze wander, the Spaniard's eyes landed on the cute little Italian across the table from him. A small smile came onto his lips. Ah, Lovi. His cute little tomato. How he adored him.

Lovino felt his gaze and after a few seconds, a glare was formed in the direction of the creep staring at him.

"What the hell you looking at?"

The spaced out Spaniard blinked twice in realization and glanced away for a moment before looking back at his tomato, embarrassed. "Ah! Nada, Lovi, nada." He confirmed awkwardly.

Lovino glared over at him as he smiled back innocently. Weird. It wasn't _nada_, but he didn't really care what it was. He said it was nothing. He let it go and grumbled into his tomato as he bit into it.

"Bastard…."

Damn him. He was naturally annoying, wasn't he? Lovino always found him an eyesore. Too bad he was one of his only friends. It seemed like it and there would be no changing it until said person would leave him like he knew he would.

Sighing, he glanced over to the extra tomatoes on the counter and counted them in his head. 1, 2, 3... "Damn tomato-jerk, why the hell did you bring 16 tomatoes? Did you think we'd eat them all?"

Said jerk of tomatoes' head popped up, looking over to the sea of tomatoes spread out on the counter. He counted them himself. A surprised expression came onto his face. "Ai! There are a lot, aren't there?"

"You're damn right," He scolded, taking another bite of his tomato, pouting slightly.

Antonio hummed, but quickly formed another grin directed toward him once again. Where else did his smiles go? "Well then, consider them your's! Un regalo, a gift from me!" He announced cheerfully.

The Italian's olive eyes blinked twice, thinking up of a response. "Oh, really?" He said, restraining himself from looking excited. Too bad it was slowly showing. Opening his mouth, instead of thanks, something came out of his mouth like always. "… Fine, bastard. I'll take them only because you don't want them!" That was as close to a thank you he was gonna get. Antonio probably realized that too because his smile got a little bigger.

Lovi sighed a little, looking at the fruits on the counter and then to Toni. "We should probably put them in the refrigerator, or something…"

He nodded, grabbing a few in his arms instantly. "Where is it?"

"Garage, stupid…" That's where it's always been.

"Right," And with that said, he rushed in the direction where the garage would be, happily helping out his little Italian.

Lovino was going to take the rest of the tomatoes, but it seemed like the Spaniard had taken them all. Really? He didn't need to do that, stupid. He was perfectly capable of doing the rest himself. He seemed to do that a lot, didn't he? That jerk, always trying to help him just like when he was a little kid. It made him wonder if-

"LOVINOOOOO!"

Lovino nearly jumped out of his skin it surprised him so much. "Aw shi-"

"LOVIIIII!" Damn him…. Damn him so hard….

With a grudge, the clearly wanted Italian straightened up and marched to the garage, ready for the stupid that was on the other side of the door when he got there.

"WHAT? You damn idiot!"

When he got there all he saw was Antonio literally spazzing out, hovering over an old scooter sitting in the middle of the garage. A large and idiotic smile was formed on his stupid face while his eyes scanned around the old thing like an excited dog.

"Wh-wh-what is this? It's s-s-so coooooooool, Loviii~!" He stuttered excitedly, having a complete fit over the machine.

A sigh left the annoyed Italian's mouth. "It's one of my old moped, dumb bastard. What's the big fucking deal, dammit?"

"It's so cool! I never knew you had one! Why haven't I seen it? Why haven't I seen you ride this before?" He exclaimed, instantly daydreaming about his favorite person riding this. Ah! He looked so… So cute. A small, "Buyhoo" left his lips.

"I always have, idiot! But not for a while. I just brought it out because I wanted to try and fix the damn thing. " He pointed out with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Antonio was too distracted by the old machine to notice, or even hear, what he even said.

With eagerness, the spaztastic Spaniard actually looked at the Italian this time. "C-Can we ride it! I've never rode one before! Pleaaase?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "You've _never_ rode one?" He said, fallowed by an annoyed sigh. "I don't see what the big fucking deal is-"

"So can we? ¿Podemos? Por favor? Por favoooooooooor?" The annoying bastard begged on and on, looking at him with his dumb puppy dog eyes as he egged on till he finally snapped.

"Zitto già! Bastard! Fine, you can ride it, but don't fucking come crying to me when you crash; I _think _I just fixed the damn thing!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Antonio's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really? Gracias, Lovi!" He exclaimed, running over to give the stubborn Italian a good ol' fashioned Spanish hug, nuzzling him affectionately. Lovino growled under his breath, cussing him out repeatedly as he tried to push away from his death grip hug.

Finally releasing his little tomato, Antonio smiled lightly, going over to the machine. His bright colored orbs scanned the bike excitedly till an expression of confusion captured his face.

"Now…." He started and poked the moped where it stood, glancing over to Lovi awkwardly. "…. How does it work?" Lovino gave him a _look _which the Spaniard chuckled nervously to, poking it once again only for the moped to fall over on it's side with a crash. That didn't help the look he was shooting at him.

The crabby Italian was about to kill him as Antonio hustled to stand it up right on it's wheels, making sure to kick down the kickstand. That dumbass. Seriously!

With a growl, Lovino walked up to him, his arms folded over his chest in a know it all matter.

"Stupid ass, it's simple. Sit on it, roll your wrist forward for more speed, pull the handle for the breaks." He told him in a blank tone. "It's like riding a motorcycle."

The Spaniard gave him a look of confusion as if he had just been explained in descript and precise detail on how to make a rocket. This was how to ride a moped, not rocket science…

"…Or like riding a bike, dammit."

The Spaniard's face lit up with understanding. "Ahhh, si, si. I got it!" And with that said, he jumped onto the machine, gripping the handlebars with eagerness. Excitement now stained his face, even more when he turned to look at the little Italian next to him. His bright green orbs stared into the other's narrowed olive ones. His stupid smile was not leaving, as if expecting something.

"What?" Antonio's face brightened.

"Jump on!"

"No." The stubborn Italian told him without hesitation. Antonio's face dropped.

"Que? P-Por que?"

"Cause I don't want to go on that thing with _you_!"

"But… Lovi..." Antonio looked at him sadly. Oh God… His face was just so pathetic. He looked like he just died a little at the rejection.

Lovino could barely take it. Damn it all. He had to turn his eyes away from the pathetic looking Spaniard.

"Please, Lovi? Just this once? Please? I won't bug you while we're there, I promise!" He begged innocently.

Lovi let out a thick sigh and cursed under his breath. "God dammit! Fine! Fine! " The Spaniard's face lit up, seeing his tomatoes' unusual act. "But when I say _'Let's go home.'_ we're fucking going, got it?" He huffed.

The bright and sunny Spaniard nodded eagerly. "Si! Si! You have my word, _mi pequeño tomate!" _He cheered and waited for the annoyed Italian to sit on the bike behind him. When he did, he folded his arms over his chest, now waiting for the Spaniard to start the damn thing. Antonio looked back to his little tomato, brows furrowing in frustration.

"What now, bastard?" He asked him, annoyed.

His brows still furrowed, thinking deeply before answering. "Don't you need a helmet while you're on one of these?"

Lovi's face dropped to another one of his _'Are-you-fucking-kidding-me'_ face.

"Bastard, no. You don't need one in Italy."

"But…" He bit his lip softly, letting his eyes scan around the garage. "But…." He repeated more to himself. His eyes stopped, catching something. Curiosity caught him as he jumped up in an instant to prance over to a messy corner in the garage filled with random junk.

Lovi's eyes narrowed at the rummaging jerk. "Bastard! What the hell are you looking for-"

_Clunk!_

The small Italian winced, feeling a heavy thing be placed on his head. His hands went up to touch it, trying to figure out what it was. When he figured out, he directed a glare at the finder. "The hell? A helmet, really? For God's sake I- "

"Lovi, I know you hate it, but-"

"I _never_ wear a helmet, you fucking bastard! Why the hell should I wear one now!" He shot back at him. Damn him! He looked so unbelievably stupid with the damn block of plastic on his head. It was pissing him off right now! He didn't even want to go for a damn ride anyways! About to rip the thing off along with Antonio's head, the Spaniard brushed off the insults and swears and placed a hand on the top of the other's head and simply smiled down to him before the Italian could take it off.

"Cause you're with me and I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!" And in one fast movement, Antonio kicked the kickstand out from under the moped, jumping on it and turning the power switch to the on position with a purr. He looked back into the pouting Italian's glare, brows furrowing, but raising to be replaced with a smile.

"You better hold on, tight! I'm new at this~" He cooed to him.

In response, Lovino growled at him lowly.

"Do you want to fall off? I don't know how this is going to go-"

"Damn you."

After a small pause, the stubborn Italian let out another grudge, forcing himself to wrap his arms barely around Antonio's torso. He smiled once again and chuckled at Lovino's thick-headed reaction.

"Tighter, Lovi. You might fall off-"

"I'm gonna kill you, dammit! Drive already, bastard." He'd been planning that, hadn't he?

With a chuckle, Antonio looked forward and pushed back his right foot to start it off, only failing to do so and had them both almost falling over on the moped. The smaller of the two glared at the other as he looked back to him with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Aha, remember, I've never rode one of these before…"

"You suck at this."

"I know, I know… So hold on like I said-"

"DRIVE, DAMMIT! Or I'm fucking getting off!" He yelled back, about to rip of the helmet once again until he pushed it down on him once again.

"Okay, okay!" He said, trying to calm the Italian before he killed him on the spot.

"…But you're still wearing the helmet!" And with that said quickly the flustered Spaniard looked forward and tried once again rushed before the Italian could rip off the helmet. This time it went a bit better than the other. At least they didn't fall off this time. They got off to a rocky start, but he somehow got it to pull forward and out onto the road. Damn him. He still had the ugly-ass helmet on…

After a while, the two found themselves somewhere in town next to the city's park. There was barely any cars to be seen on the road. For a weekday, it was still pretty empty. There was just a long road they rode on at the moment. For a while, they were okay. But eventually down the road, construction signs were everywhere on each sides of the road with matching yellow tape that was labeled _caution_. It was obvious this road was being worked on, dammit. They didn't take much regard of it though. Nothing out of the usual, right?

"Ah, Lovi! You haven't yelled at me or anything for a while now. You okay?" Antonio asked, almost teasing.

"Shaddup, bastard. I haven't had anything to yell at you about yet!" He chuckled at his _tomate's_ quick reaction.

And within a split second, the Spaniard took his eyes up, glancing behind to see his precious' bright orbs as they stared over to their side and away from him. Aw, he was just so cute!

_CLUNCK!_

"GAH!" They hit a small hole in the road, made by the construction men. They hit it hard, and when they kept going it obviously screwed something up on the moped. The front wheel! Why was it swaying back and forth dangerously? The hole slightly knocked the wheel out of it's straight path, breaking it.

Lovino's eyes widened and Antonio tried keeping the vehicle straight, but was failing under the machine's quick and harsh sways.

_At least….._

It happened so fast….

_He's safe….._

"LOVI-!"

The moped skidded from under the two, letting them meet the ground in a violent and fatal matter.

_I'm sorry…._

He knew they'd crash….

~~~Later in the day~~~

This house. It was so big, so unfamiliar. Lovino couldn't help but let his curious eyes wander as he walked into the home. Questions ran through his head about many things. This house was one of them. There was many things he wanted to know about, but pained him to do so.

"So… This is…" He started, glancing up to the tall male next to him in the doorway.

"Si, Lovi. Your home.… This is your home. _Remember_?"

**Well isn't that a fun way to end the first chapter? I really hope you like this, and thank you so, so, SO much for reading! I hope to make more chapters, and can I tell you how excited I am about this? HOLY CRAP I AM! Well… Yeah… Lee, over and out!**


End file.
